vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Benetnash
Summary Benetnash is the Vampire Princess and founder of the Kingdom of Mjolnir. She is one of the final surviving member of the Seven Heroes as well as being their strongest member as she was not cursed by the Demon King. She considers her rival to be Ruphas and is overjoyed at the chance to fight her once more and have a conclusive ending to their relationship. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B | 5-B Name: Benetnash Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Female Age: 500+ Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Magic, Information Analysis (Can see her opponents level, remaining HP, and their stats), Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1), Necromancy, Photographic Memory, Transmutation (Her mana can mutate living creatures who come into contact with it), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense mana), Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can increase her status), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Fear Manipulation (Similar to a flugel, Benetnash can give off an intimidating aura that can cause low-leveled people to not even be able to remain standing), Darkness Manipulation (The kingdom of the vampires is constant dark due to Benetnash’s arcane magic), Probability Manipulation (Has a 100% chance of evasion), Absorption (Can absorb her enemies HP), Creation (Arcane magic is the power to create what doesn't exist), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Can resist Ruphas Coercion), Telekinesis (Unaffected by Ruphas telekinesis), Genius Intelligence, Statistics Reduction (Should be able to resist the Demon King's aura that reduces attack power), Paralysis Inducement (Can resist her movements being sealed), Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist Orm's mental skills. Resisted the mind manipulation of the Goddess), Memory Manipulation (The Goddess can't manipulate her thoughts and memories), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Plot Manipulation (Like Ruphas, Benetnash similarly exists outside The Goddess scenario), Law Manipulation (Broke through the rules of the world created by the Goddess herself), Possession (Like Ruphas whom the Goddess can't possess, Benetnash is outside her influence), Empathic Manipulation (The Goddess who can control emotions can't control her as Benetnash is outside her influence), Fate Manipulation (Similar to Ruphas who ignored her predetermined evolution path and transformed on her own. The Goddess who can guide fate, can't influence her), and Heat Manipulation (Has no issue sitting on magma and had no problem swimming inside the planet's mantle. High level individuals can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues) | All previous abilities but greatly enhanced plus Supernatural Luck (Due to her high luck stat she frequently gets critical hits on her opponents) Attack Potency: Small Planet level (Comparable to Ruphas Mafahl. Destroyed a small planet) | Planet level (Can easily destroy Midgard. Comparable to Level 1500 Ruphas. Level 1500's can deal more damage than a planet like Midgard can bear and shatter it, shatter a planet with a single kick and even a mere shockwave of full-strength arcane magic can shatter countless planets and can even cause cosmic-scale explosions. Can shatter planets, penetrate the planet and emerge on the other side, comparable to Ruphas who can destroy a planet with a single arcane magic) Speed: Relativistic+ (Moves at almost the speed of light. Can move at over mach 400,000) | FTL (Dodged Ruphas attack which left the stratosphere and destroyed a distant planet) Lifting Strength: Class M (Comparable to Ruphas) | Class M (Comparable to Ruphas) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Small Planet level (Withstood attacks from Ruphas, who is comparable to her) | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: *'Tiara of the Moon:' A tiara that automatically regenerates her hp. *'Usurper’s Claw:' A claw which absorbs enemy hp upon attacking *'Vestment of Immortality:' A vestment which automatically regenerates her hp. *'Boots of Black Shadow:' Boots which increases her chance of evasion by by 100%. *'Overcoat of Moonlit Night:' A coat which automatically increases her hp regeneration by 100% during night time. Intelligence: Genius (Having reached Level 1000 on her own, the peak of strength set by the Goddess, Benetnash is considered a genius, and she can even be considered a prodigy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Observing Eye:' A convenient ability that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. However unless your own level is double that of Observing Eye’s target, only their name and level will be displayed. Furthermore, if the target’s level equals or exceeds your own, Observing Eye will fail to activate. *'The Maiden Who Fires the Silver Arrow:' An ability in which she creates an arrow kilometers in length which is capable of easily destroying the planet of Midgard and even destroying planets larger than Midgard. *'Arcane Magic:' Arcane magic is the power to create what doesn't exist, contrasted to divine magic which is the power to enhance what already exists. **'Luna Shooter:' A high-tier Moon attribute arcane magic which is was one of the ultimate skills which is used to instantly kill an enemy using a massive amount of mana. **'Luna Tentacle:' Moon attribute arcane magic that creates tentacles made out of darkness to bind the enemies. **'Catastrophe:' A high-tier Moon attribute arcane magic. It is a total annihilation arcane magic with the effect of turning the moon’s mana into a countless number of lasers that carpet bombs Midgard. When Benet uses this arcane magic, she is able to instantly scorch 30% of Midgard. However, because the mechanic of the arcane magic is to fire lasers from the moon, whether it be in the game or in this world, it cannot be used unless there is a moon. *'Alkaid:' An original skill that did not exist back in X-Gate Online. By breaking past the level 1000 cap set by the Goddess, the maximum limit of the level becomes infinity, thereby allowing the user to display their true battle prowess which was previously suppressed by the system. Furthermore, due to the activation of the skill, the upper limit of the damage dealt shoots up, therefore it becomes possible to deal up to 999 999 damage. In respect to Benetnash, Ruphas named it Alkaid which is another name for Eta Ursae Majoris of the Ursa Major, Big Dipper asterism. It destroys the world’s system and overcomes any existing boundaries, therefore, it places quite a significant burden on the world. Using game-related terms, it would be something like one person using so much data that it starts lagging in one go. Key: Level 1000 | Level 1500 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Vampires Category:Internet Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Geniuses